Drawer assemblies of a refrigeration appliance often utilize laterally located sliding mechanisms to allow horizontal movement for opening and closing of a drawer. When the sliding mechanisms move horizontally at different rates, the drawer can become slanted in a horizontal direction and may even become stuck in the cabinet.